Faithful Shadow
by roflkittenz
Summary: DeixTobi prologue: Deidara has no idea whats going on or where he is. the young Shinobi is desperately trying to escape a deadly game of cat and mouse with an unknown enemy. can he escape unscathed? or does fall into the hands of the enemy? read!


_**Hi everyone this is my first ongoing fanfic. Hope you enjoy! Please , please, please!, give feedback! It's greatly appreciated! This is a DeixTobi story. Don't like, don't read :3**_

_**p.s. I do not own naruto or any of the characters**_

_**Prologue**_

The rain poured down on the 12-year-old heavily, his vision strained and blurred from both the darkness and rain as he sprinted threw the night. His heart was pounding threw his chest, legs burning with cries for him to stop and rest but he pressed on. Beads of sweat ran down his face, mixing with the raindrops, as his breathing was extremely labored. He was desperate to rest but knew better. If he did, he would surly meet his end.

All of the elements seemed to be against him as if fate wanting nothing more than to see him meet a tragic end. He was in a very poor plight. The slim alleyways were pitch black around every corner, only every now and again light would flash by from a back window, or god knows where, to indicate where he was. Even then it was too brief to really make much difference.

"Just a little further…just a little further. Don't stop. Keep going. Don't look back. Go. Go. Your will be home soon if u just keep pushing!" His mind was shouting at him. His body moved of its own accord, not waiting for his mind to catch up, leaving him numb.

"_Splash" _was the sound that came from under his foot when it made contact with a puddle. The ice cold water felt like needles lodging themselves into the skin on his shins and calf's. On one hand, it was helping him stay conscious and alert. On the other, he might as well have had a dozen lights strapped to his body and a megaphone to scream "here I am! Come and kill me!" at least the lights would help him see…

He could see out of the corner of his eyes what appeared to be black shadows flashing across the rooftops. He tried to put as much concentration forth and use what he had learned in the academy to try predicting the distance between himself and his enemy. The footsteps were faint but apparent and becoming more so. They were gaining on him.

He struggled to keep his panic suppressed, he tried desperately to focus solely on running and reuniting with his Tsuchikage, but he was fading fast.

He turned a corner to sharply and stumbled, catching himself after running into a group of trashcans. His exhaustion was finally taking its toll. They noticed and used the opening to strike. The blonde heard one of the men's footing shift slightly and he knew what was next. A familiar whistle rang out; he reacted by leaned to the side just in time. The next thing he knew he felt a sting on his cheek and winced in response.

He continued to flee but both the younger shinobi and his pursuers were aware that this chaise was coming to a close. He had to think of something fast to get out of this bind. He knew running wouldn't solve anything or guaranty his freedom. It only bought time. The three men above increased their speed to pass him. The blonde took notice and tried to match their strength and surpass there speed but it was in vain.

"if I could just make it a little further and cut down one of the side allies and get to the street my chances would be looking a little brighter" he thought to himself as he tried to control his breathing to help his thought process.

As if his thoughts were being projected directly onto the walls for all to see, the three men swiftly jumped down in front of him, blocking his path. He stopped abruptly and his footing faulted but he managed to catch himself and held his ground. He glared and bit his lip as he tried to think.

He looked around for any means of escaping but saw none. The only other option besides giving in was to turn and continue running in the other direction. He glared for a few seconds before shifting his weight to one foot and pivoting, turning in the other direction and sprinting forward. Instead of bursting forth and having a continued game of cat and mouse like he expected, his face slammed into what felt like a wall.

"what in the hell? D-did I turn the wrong way? Shit I didn't think I would be that off…" when he looked up to determine what happened, bloody nose and all, he discovered that One of the men had dropped down from the rooftops directly behind him to block his escape, ending the game.

His stomach lurched as his eardrums captured the sound of the contact involving the mans hand and his neck

"Thud"

The indescribable widths of his eyes had now settled back to their original size, unlike his pupils that seemed to grow. His eyelids had become heavy, replaced with weights along with his limbs. His ears were flooded with a soft hum.

Then. Darkness.

_**Well their u have it first chapter of my on going story :) I know it doesn't start out with tobi in it but he comes in the next chap. Btw this is a yaoi and there will be a lemon later on in the story :D. Hope you enjoyed, the second chapter should be out soon so keep a look out! Btw, feedback would be super nice so please please review! **_


End file.
